The Scarlet Petals of the Spider Lily
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: After being rescued by the Teiko clan from the torturous Kamata twins, Kuroko finds himself with a very peculiar yet kind clan leader, Akashi. Despite Kuroko being nothing more than a mere teen of his age, Akashi takes a liking towards the blue head. The two later share an unbreakable bond that brought great grief in their lives. This is their story. Fantasy AU. AkaKuro. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Rescued

Hello there~! This is a collaboration with Lisa~ I'm her cousin by the way~ She and her sis are a bit busy at the moment so I will entertain you guys lol

Enjoy this little request we accepted from a friend. Happy reading everyone! \^O^/

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rescued**

In the high mountains, there was once a time when strong clan leaders roamed freely; claiming territories, slaves and supplies from isolated villages. It was an inevitable system that left innocent people completely helpless. The clans never stopped moving or looting. It was a time of great terror for most. If they weren't hunters, they would be hunted. Some clan leaders were sadistically cruel and would initiate a massacre on the villages they invaded. Cries of children were not an abnormal sound as they begged their lifeless parents to come back to them.

Hope was not lost yet. Among the many powerful clans, one stood out; the Teiko clan. This clan roamed and claimed villages only to rebrand the villagers as their own. It was a little sacrifice that most villagers had to face; the heated Teiko branding tool, but it was better than to have been enslaved by heartless clans that would either force them into doing hard labour or kill them off straight. The Teiko clan had built a powerful identity to such an extend that no clans dared to go against this clan's leader or its 300 followers. They helped restore abandoned villages by relocating those who had nowhere to go. Although this clan was previously known as one of the most vicious, (thus it's fearsome identity) it had a sudden turn on sides when the cruel clan leader passed on his duty to his son. The son was just as powerful, only he had a kind heart unlike his father.

He travelled with his people and saved many lives. Those that were branded by this clan were promised a safe life from others. To this day, many speak of this courageous clan and all the things they have done for the people of the high mountains. Their legacy has been carried on by many storytellers.

However, there was a small portion of their story that told a time when the leader of the clan did not manage to protect its own camp site and a few warriors, leading to an all-out war with its enemies. This setback was so heartbreaking for the clan leader, many chose not to speak of it. It was kept secret but a few of the witnesses lived to tell the tale of how the setback had happened; how the clan leader had fallen in love.

* * *

Two men on horses appeared from beyond the trees of Mount Gongendache. The night was cool and breezy as the two men reached a clear lake that reflected the moon magnificently. One of them said to the other, "Ahhhh... I can get used to this! So, where are the others?"

The other replied, "Well, we were supposed to go on ahead. I guess Akashicchi is holding them back again.."

"That guy needs to loosen up! Alright, you go East and I'll explore West!"

"Aominecchi! Let me go West this time!"

Aomine Daiki, a dark blue haired teen (19) with dark skin asked with a poker face, "What are you? A baby?"

The other pouted his lips and put on his best pleading face, forcing the other to give in.

"Fine! Fine! You show that look to me one more time Kise, and I'm gonna skin your face."

The blonde teen with golden eyes, Kise Ryouta, (19) punched his fist into the air, "Yes!"

Aomine snapped his reigns, "Hurry up before greenie complains again."

"Haha! Wasn't that our goal?"

The other smirked and replied sarcastically, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The two men rode their horses to separate sides of the lake. Their sole duty was to explore the area around the lake; making sure that everything was safe for their clan to set camp. They had been traveling south to meet up with a rescue team that was dispatched to Mount Adakake. The rescue team were sent after they had received an S.O.S letter from one of the villagers they had saved before but were recaptured by the barbaric Kamata clan. The notorious twin leaders, the Kamata twins, killed people ruthlessly using western weapons that were no match for most weapons used by other clans.

Angered at having their people being held captive, Akashi Seijuurou (19), the Teiko clan leader, sent out 50 of his men to defeat the Kamata clan. To ensure reinforcements were provided, they had planned to set camp 500 meters away from the ambush site. It had been almost two days since the men last reported to Akashi of their arrival using a messenger bird. Since then, no news had been heard. Therefore, Aomine and Kise were sent to scout the area around the lake to speed up the process of camping for the night.

Suddenly, while exploring a nearby forest in the west, Kise bumped into one of the Teiko men by surprise, "Hey, you guys are here already?"

The man looked flustered as though he had been out for hours in the Sun, "No sir. My team and I were hunting for a runaway. He escaped from the village we rescued this morning. We have been chasing him all day and accidentally got here half a day earlier than the original group."

"A runaway?"

"Yes. Forgive me sir but I have to go look for him." Without a second thought, the man left.

Kise didn't even manage to ask about the outcome of the fight with the Kamata clan, "Hey! Wait-! ...nevermind..."

From behind Kise, there came another horse trotting, "What is it Ryouta?"

"Eh?! Akashicchi?! Um.. I mean, I met one of the men that went to fight the Kamata clan but he ran off before I could ask him anything... He said something about searching for a runaway..."

* * *

Earlier, not too far from the lake founded by Aomine and Kise, a group of Teiko men were chasing a certain baby blue-haired teen. After ambushing the Kamata clan, the Teiko men seized the village and managed to defeat the so called notorious clan. However, some of the clan members and the twins had escaped. The Teiko men proceeded on branding the unbranded villagers and treated those that were injured. Exceptionally, the baby blue-haired teen was absolutely against the branding tool whereas everyone else were thankful to see the Teiko men. They had found the teen in the twins' quarters in a horrible state. The men fended off the twins and rescued the teen. They tried to brand him first before treating him thus causing the teen to overreact and struggled himself free before running away immediately.

Five men had tried chasing him the whole day. They were worried. Not only was the teen wounded, but the branding tool had a special medicine rubbed on it to create a numb sensation when being used directly on the skin. When the teen struggled to escape, one of the men accidentally dropped the branding tool, causing it to press on the teen's right foot. He shouldn't even be able to stand on his own yet he was running like there was no tomorrow. And to him, there probably wasn't. He ran and ran till the Sun went down and darkness clouded them.

Running pass shrubs, bushes, branches and trees, the teen tried his very best to find a hiding place from the men in the dark of the night.

"Get back here!" shouted a distant voice.

The teen found a tree to climb on after making a wide enough gap to not be seen by the five men. They had been playing cat and mouse for at least 12 hours. Both parties were exhausted. The teen climbed safely on a branch and stayed still. He watched as the five men passed by under him.

"Damn, we lost him again!"

"We're near the camp site too. Looks like we're half a day early..."

"We'll continue searching."

"Everyone break and search."

"Meet back at the lake."

The five men separated and searched all around the forest. The teen who was finally given some quiet time, slumped on the tree bark. His body ached and his feet stung but he couldn't feel the pain. Fear clouded his heart and distracted his mind. He shivered as he covered his ears. He could still hear the screams of his family and friends that were killed by the Kamata twins. He was cold as well and his heart was beating fast.

All of a sudden, he heard a man shout, "There he is!"

The teen looked down, horrified.

In less than a minute, the tree was cornered by all five men. The men saw the fear in the teen's eyes. They tried coaxing him that they were not going to hurt him but nothing worked. One of them got restless and tried climbing the tree. The teen panicked and stood up to climb further upwards. Unfortunately, his feet turned numb as he tried standing up straight causing the teen to lose his balance. Not expecting the teen to actually fall, none of them were able to cushion his fall. The teen accidentally used his injured, branded foot to land on. The moment he hit the ground, his nerves twitched with indescribable pain and an unadulterated scream echoed throughout the forest.

The men was dumbfounded for a second or two; shocked by the sudden impact. When they regained themselves, they immediately tried to help him but a voice was heard from behind them, "What is going on here?"

The five men froze, knowing exactly who it was, "A-Akashi-sama..."

Akashi saw things through and took note of an injured person in the middle of the group. He got down from his horse and walked towards them. The men stepped back and allowed Akashi to approach the teen. The red head kneeled on one knee and reached his hand out to the teen.

The teen waited until Akashi was close enough before he withdrew a dagger from his sleeve. He held the sharp tool right at Akashi's neck.

Akashi ceased all movement. He took a closer look at the person in front of him. The teen was probably the same age more or less. Akashi stared into the person's defiant eyes. The teen started to feel dizzy as he fought back Akashi's stare. He realized that Akashi's left eye was glowing slightly, _'What's wrong...with me...? I feel...'_

The teen's eyes slowly closed against his will; his body falling into Akashi's waiting arms. Akashi took hold of his unconscious body and accessed his wounds. When he saw the brand mark on the teen's right foot, he glared at one of the men, "I heard from Ryouta that you were searching for a runaway. Is this him?"

One of the men answered, "Yes, Akashi-sama. He misbehaved when we wanted to brand him and-"

"So you treated him as how you would treat an animal?"

The five men silenced their tongue. Akashi was very angry and they could tell. It was better not to talk back at all.

The red head gently held the teen and stood up. He strode back to his horse and climbed back onto to it without dropping the unconscious blue head. When he was all set, he turned towards the men, "I'll see to him myself. Get back to your group and be sure to reach here before dawn."

"Yes, Akashi-sama..." the five replied in sync.

Akashi rode off with his horse, leaving the men behind. It didn't take long before a crystal clear lake came into view. Not too far away, a large camp site was already set up. Akashi rode to his camp where he met up with his trusted friends.

Kise was the first to greet him, "Akashicchi! Welcome back! Eh? Who's that?"

Aomine too took note of the person Akashi was carrying, "A hostage?"

Akashi pulled his reigns and swiftly got off the horse, "This is the runaway that Ryouta was talking about."

Murasakibara Atsushi (19), Akashi's weapon specialist, peered at the teen, "Hmm~? He ran away~?"

Akashi gestured Midorima Shintarou (19), a teen experienced in the medical field, to carry the unconscious teen, "Treat his wounds. They misbranded him. Also see if you can get any information from him. The original group might need a few more hours before they get here."

Aomine looked shocked, "You mean this little guy ran all the way here by himself? Through the rocky path? Alone?"

The red head pondered, "Probably.. I'll be in my tent. Atsushi assist Shintarou. Daiki, check the camps. Ryouta, go get the medicines."

Midorima carried Kuroko to his tent without question with Murasakibara trailing behind him. Aomine took off on his horse and rode to the other side of the camp site. Kise went to find their supply carriers for some medicine. All of them were very loyal and disciplined. They respected Akashi and would follow his orders without question.

Akashi got into his tent and took off his light armor. He switched on his candle lamp and unrolled a big map. It was strange that the Kamata clan was even close to them. Akashi had expected them to be on the opposite mountain, Mount Shirowadake. There must've been a reason why they targeted the mountain they were on. Besides, it was very rare for other clans to attack his people. Akashi pondered for quite some time as he marked a few places where other clans were located. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. Before he exited his tent, Kise was already in it, panting, "He woke up! But he's unstable! Midorimacchi can't calm him down!"

Akashi rushed with Kise to Midorima's tent. He got inside to see Murasakibara trying to hold the teen down along with Midorima and Aomine, "What happened?"

In all the chaos, Midorima managed to answer, "I was treating a wound on his upper thigh when he suddenly jolted up and started screaming."

Akashi walked towards them calmly, "Daiki, Shintarou, move aside. Atsushi, hold him in place."

The teen was kicking everyone away from him with Murasakibara holding his arms tightly behind him. Akashi kneeled in front of the panicked teen and held his chin; completely ignoring the multiple kicks he was receiving. He waited until the teen looked into his eyes, "Calm down."

The blue head became entranced with Akashi's eyes again and ceased all movements. Akashi's golden eye glowed again. Midorima intervened, "Akashi, you shouldn't use your powers for someone like him. It's a waste."

Akashi ignored the green head and continued, "Where are you from?"

The teen's eyes seemed dazed as he relaxed his body and leaned towards Murasakibara, "A village...on Mount Iōdakechi."

Images started flowing into Akashi's mind; a peaceful village on the edge of a waterfall filled with happy people, "Why were you with the Kamata clan?"

The images started to twist and turn dark. There were people screaming and houses were on fire, "They attacked my village... After I stopped them from attacking a neighboring village..."

There were fireworks, and then there were men bending and shaping metals and people testing out weapons that looked similar to guns. Akashi saw the scenery changing where he saw hands diffusing a complicated bomb. It was probably the teen trying to prevent the Kamata clan from killing off the villagers. Then, people started grabbing the teen, beating him and tying him with rope, "But.. I was captured. They managed to destroy the village.. Then, they came to my village."

The red head saw a family and a few people crying to the Kamata twins screaming, "Please! Don't kill him!" and then, there was blood. Blood everywhere, like fresh red paint splashed on white canvas.

Tears fell silently from the teen's unfocused eyes, "They killed...my family in front of me.. And took me captive."

Akashi saw the teen chained to the ceiling of a dim-lighted room where the twins tortured him continuously. They used multiple tools and carved his body with painful wounds that would leave scars. The red head felt everything that the teen faced. It was excruciating. Akashi wondered how such a small body could take so much. The twins even tried sexually assaulting him but they were interrupted by the men Akashi had sent. Akashi saw how his men tried branding him, causing the teen to panic and triggered his memories of the torturous nights when the twins would burn his skin. After what felt like hours, Akashi snapped out of his trance only to have Midorima holding him up from falling to the floor. He was breathing heavily and felt light headed.

He could hear Midorima's voice, "That's enough for tonight. He needs to rest as well."

Akashi looked up to the teen who looked extremely exhausted. He was panting lightly and was still in a dazed state with his tear-stricken face. Akashi held the teen's face, "Your name, what is it?"

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya..."

The red head smiled, "Sleep Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes slowly closed as he slept on Murasakibara's lap. Akashi tried standing up but his feet felt extremely numb and his body could still feel the pain that was transmitted to him. Midorima had to help him straighten himself up.

Kise approached the red head, "What'd you see Akashicchi? You looked terrible just now..."

"Did I?"

Aomine who was sitting at the entrance added, "Yeah, you cried. That's a first."

"Well, he's been through a lot. Atsushi, try to find him a proper bed. Shintarou follow me back to my tent."

Akashi left for his tent with Midorima. He got there and sat on his mat, sighing exasperatingly. His ability took a huge toll on him every time he used it. He didn't ask for his gift, it was simply a given for him; the power to control people and look into their memories. Surely, both him and the victim(s) will share a bond such that he feels whatever the person have been through. Oppositely, the victim(s) would relive their memories but they would never remember the process happening when they are snapped out of Akashi's trance.

Midorima sat in front of Akashi, "What did you see?"

"His wounds. There are more of it. On his back, his chest, his arms. Basically his whole body. I need you to see to it that he gets them treated."

"And?"

"The Kamata clan. They attacked Tetsuya's neighboring village to seize their weaponry."

"Weaponry? In these mountains?"

Akashi tried hard to remember the images that he saw, "Yes, the village had manipulated the functions of fireworks and transformed them into something else. They moulded some sort of a metal vessel and created flammable bullets. A dangerous version of a western gun. The Kamata clan tried to plant bombs around the village to steal the weapons but Tetsuya diffused the ones he could find. He foiled the twins' plan and got himself captured. They destroyed his village and took him back to their place. He became their toy for a few nights. We need to get a move on and discuss back with the Seirin clan and the others. It's about time we get an update on things around here."

Midorima nodded, "Alright. I'll send a message to them first thing tomorrow. Where do you want it to be held at?"

Akashi stood up and took a look at his map, "Why not here?"

"Here?"

"It's big enough for everyone. And we're right in the middle of all the clans."

Midorima got up and took a look at the map that Akashi had marked with all the clans they had met on their journey; those that were willing to assist them any day, "Alright then."

Before Midorima left, Akashi said, "Also be very careful when you treat Tetsuya. He is deeply traumatized."

The green head nodded. As he was walking outside of Akashi's tent, he saw Murasakibara carrying Kuroko to a separate camp. He entered and watched Murasakibara placing Kuroko on a fluffy futon.

Midorima asked, "Mind helping me for awhile?"

Murasakibara simply shook his head. Kise too snuck in, "Me too!"

Aomine was right behind the blonde, "He surely captures attention. Never thought I'd see Akashi like that..."

Midorima kneeled beside Kuroko, "That's true. You guys better be careful not to be seen by him. Akashi said he's traumatized, by the twins supposedly."

The green head gently removed Kuroko's tattered clothing. The teen's much less obvious wounds were finally revealed. Midoirma wore some sort of glove on both hands as he opened a medical tool bag, "Keep everything you see here confidential. I don't want to have to answer to him."

The ones who watched Midorima treat Kuroko's wounds were honestly speechless. The teen's body looked as though he had gone to war and came back after barely surviving it. There were burns that were untreated, cuts that needed stitching and bones that had to be relocated. Sometimes, Kuroko would stir when the treatment got painful. Kise and Aomine would scurry outside but no matter how painful it was, Kuroko did not gain consciousness. It was all because of Akashi's spell. When the red head said, 'Sleep', Kuroko wouldn't wake up until Akashi told him to no matter what was going on around him.

Throughout the night, Midorima treated each and every one of Kuroko's wounds. Aomine and Murasakibara left a little bit close to dawn to check up on the rescue team that had finally arrived. Meanwhile, Kise stayed to help with the bandaging. It was a long night for all of them.

That night, Akashi had multiple visions based on Kuroko's memories. It really took a toll on him. He had never felt so much mental and physical pain being flowed through his mind and body. Somewhere deep inside him, a spark of hatred was created towards the Kamata twins. They were going to pay.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yeah, technically, we HATE the stupid twins and this chapter is for their unreasonable treatment towards Kuroko in Chapter 225

Hope you enjoyed this new little collab~


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You

Update~~~! \^O^/ Yay!

A lot of you really hate the twins! LOL

happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You**

_Kuroko was panting and hanging limply from all the beatings he had received by the twins. The twins circled him threateningly after kicking and punching him to their hearts content. One of the twins hummed to himself, "Hmm... What else shall we do to you? Any ideas brother?"_

_"Well.. There's always 'that' don't you think so?" the other twin smirked._

_"What a wonderful idea~ Go get it."_

_Kuroko lifted up his face to see one twin approaching him, "You're pretty strong to have lasted this long without saying anything~"_

_"But we'll change that." intervened the twin that had just returned from fetching an item from outside._

_The twin in front of Kuroko held him tightly as he lifted off the clothes on Kuroko's back. He was holding him so tight, Kuroko couldn't see what the other twin had behind him. Both twins sandwiched him and whispered to both his ears, "Sssshhhh~"_

_The moment the heated metal bar was pressed against his back, Kuroko's scream echoed throughout the hidden village._

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kuroko immediately sat up and panted harshly. It was a dream... Or more like a memory that replayed in his mind while he slept. The blue head calmed himself down and that was when he realized how light his body felt. Not only that, but all his aching wounds felt warm under soft, white bandages. Kuroko stood up slowly, stretching his sore limbs. Despite the nightmare he had, he felt refreshed. He recalled the night he saw a red haired teen in front of him, the one he threateningly tried to kill with a mere utensil. Kuroko felt slightly ashamed seeming that the red head was probably the one who saved him.

Kuroko slowly started walking and went outside barefooted. He was given the beautiful sight of the lake; the rays of the Sun shining down causing the surface to glitter. The teen slowly went to it and sat on the bank where he hung his legs, dipping it into the water. Soon enough, the bandages got soggy, forcing him to unwrap them. Kuroko was surprised when his cuts and wounds were merely scars. As he was admiring his injuries, a person spotted him.

Kise was busy making his rounds when he saw Kuroko by the lake, "Oh! You're finally awake!"

Kuroko flinched at the sound and immediately stood up to face the blonde. Kise could tell he was intimidated, "Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! How are you feeling? We've been worried sick that you wouldn't wake up!"

The blue head tilted his head in confusion, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm... 3 and a half days?"

"Really...? I'm sorry for the trouble..."

Kise waved his hands in denial, "No no! Don't be! Akashicchi told us to let you sleep as long as you like! He even asked us to move your tent here two days ago so that no one'll disturb you! Our main camp is on the other side!"

"Akashicchi?"

Slowly, as the conversation continued, Kise closed the gap between them. He wanted Kuroko to trust him even just a little bit so that Kuroko wouldn't take off all of a sudden, "Yup! He's our leader! He found you in the forest!"

_'So, he's the one who saved me...'_ thought Kuroko to himself.

Kise took note of the unwrapped bandages and Kuroko's bare feet, "Oh no! I forgot about your clothing and shoes! Wait here! I'll go get them!"

Before Kuroko could stop him, Kise had already ran off into the forest. Kuroko sighed, "I didn't even get your name..."

Kuroko sat on the grass and waited for something, anything actually. In the soft breeze of the summer winds, Kuroko heard a little tune being hummed from inside the forest by the lake. Having to live in the high mountains, waking barefoot was not something uncommon. The teen got up and tracked down the tune. He went through multiple trees and small patches of flowers before he found the person humming it. The person was at work in the middle of the forest. Kuroko stayed where he was as he watched the person hum while doing some strange activities. The person looked tall for someone who was sitting on a tree stump. He had semi-long purple hair that flowed just above his shoulders. Kuroko watched as the person arranged multiple dust and strings into round-shaped wooden balls.

_'Are those...explosives...?' _thought Kuroko.

Suddenly, the purple head lifted his hand with multiple grains of sand following his every command. Kuroko was too shocked to even realise that he had broken a few branches when he shifted from being surprised. The purple head turned and saw the exposed teen, "Hmm~? Who you?"

Kuroko was too speechless at that moment. The purple head, Murasakibara, took a closer look and finally recognized the teen, "Ah.. Right.. Aka-chin's runaway.."

Slowly, Kuroko captured the other's words, "Aka-chin..? Is that Akashicchi?"

Murasakibara got up and walked to the other, dropping all his equipments carelessly to the ground, "Akashicchi? Did you meet Kise-chin or something?"

Assuming that 'Kise' was the blonde, Kuroko nodded, "I...I guess so.."

Murasakibara noticed that Kuroko was barefoot, "Hmmm..."

* * *

Kise hurriedly returned to the camp site. The past few days, after moving Kuroko's tent to an isolated part of the lake, each of Akashi's trusted friends took turns keeping watch. They had always brought a change of clothes for him each time they changed shifts. Akashi didn't allow Kuroko to awaken from his slumber until the red head was sure Kuroko was mentally and physically ready. Sometimes, Kuroko would cry and scream in his sleep. Everyone made sure they were there to comfort him. They didn't know why but Kuroko was somewhat precious to them. Perhaps it was because of what he had been through.

Every time Kise came over, he would bring a change of clothes but he had forgotten that particular time when Akashi told him to make his rounds around the forest. His mind unconsciously thought that maybe Kuroko didn't need it. Who knew he would wake up?

Kise went inside the supply tent and grabbed some clothes and a pair of shoes that might fit Kuroko's feet. After making sure he had everything, he left the tent to hear some commotion going on.

"Put me down!" shouted someone rather furiously.

Kise looked around and saw Mursakibara approaching him with Kuroko over his right shoulder; struggling to get off, "Murasakicchi! What are you doing?!"

The purple head lazily looked at the blonde, "Hmm~? Oh, Kise-chin... Kuro-chin doesn't have any shoes you see.. So I thought I should carry him here to get some~"

Kuroko angrily turned his face, "Like I said, I can walk barefoot!"

Murasakibara spanked Kuroko's butt playfully, "No. Aka-chin would kill us."

Kise laughed sheepishly and made sure that Murasakibara put Kuroko down. All the other soldiers and rescued villagers watched how docile the the two were towards Kuroko despite them being very dangerous people. Kise helped Kuroko put on his shoes and offered to carry him too but Kuroko merely glared at him; obviously not wanting to be humiliated again. Murasakibara ruffled Kuroko's hair before leaving. Kuroko called out to him just before he was about to enter the forest again, "Thank... Thank you very much. Murasakibara.."

The purple head waved his hand, "Haaaai~"

Kise smiled at Kuroko, "So, you two have been acquainted?"

Kuroko nodded, "In the forest just now. By the way, I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh that's right! Me too! I'm Kise Ryouta! It's nice to meet you!"

Kise brought Kuroko around the camp site and showed him what was available. Kuroko was amazed. He had never actually been with a clan before. They met some of the soldiers that were from many villages from all over the high mountains. Some were friendly while some looked at Kuroko with disapproving eyes. Kise simply told him to ignore it. After awhile, they came across the tents that treated the injured. Kise approached a green haired teen, "Midorimacchi! Kurokocchi woke up!"

The green head turned around, "Honestly Kise why do you always- .. Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Thank you for looking after me."

Midorima reached his hand out which Kuroko mistakenly thought it was for a handshake but the green head took hold of Kuroko's chin. He tilted Kuroko's face and inspected his neck. Later, he squatted down and casually rolled up Kuroko's lower garments to inspect the injuries on his legs, "It seems your recovery was very speedy."

Kise nudged Midorima, "Oi! You can't just do that out here!"

Midorima looked up and saw how embarrassed Kuroko was with his red cheeks. The green head fixed Kuroko's clothes and got up as he adjusted his glasses, "Forgive me for being rude."

Kuroko looked down to the ground, "No, it's alright..! I'm... not used to personal contact I guess.. It's good to know how open everyone is."

"Is that so? Well, I guess it's best if you go see Akashi. He'd be pleased to see you awake."

Coincidentally, someone came out from one the tents requesting for Midorima's assistance. The green head sighed. He then patted Kuroko's shoulder, "Take care of yourself. Don't put too much pressure on your body."

Kuroko watched in awe as he saw Midorima assisting some sort of surgery on an injured soldier. Kise nudged Kuroko and the two left to go elsewhere. They had been walking for almost an hour. Kise noticed that Kuroko was breathing slightly heavier and he was walking slower. He knew Kuroko was the type to not say anything when the situation didn't favor him so Kise brought him to the lakeside again, "Why don't you sit here while I go get Akashicchi? It's a shame we didn't meet him just now... I don't really know where he is, so I'm going to search for him ok? Just sit here!"

Kuroko nodded, "Alright."

The blonde left Kuroko alone and began his search for their clan leader. Kuroko closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his surroundings. He loved the peace and quiet of his village especially in the night when all you could hear were the rushing waters of the waterfall with little traces of the laughter of children. Kuroko could hear it faintly. It took him a few seconds to realize that the laughter was genuine. He opened his eyes and tracked down the location of the voices. It was getting nearer too. All of a sudden, a few children burst running from the forest. When they spotted him, they all ran to him to hide behind his back, "Nii-san help us!"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile at seeing how happy the children were playing. He played along too, "Who's trying to catch you?"

"That nii-san!" shouted a small boy as he pointed to the where they came from. To Kuroko's shock, a dark blue-haired teen came out and surprised the children, "HAH! Found you! Come here!"

The children screamed in glee as they dispersed with the teen chasing them around. Finally, one of them declared as she pointed at the still sitting Kuroko, "This nii-san is the safe zone! Everyone touch him!"

'Touch' became an understatement as they practically tackled him. When all of them were sure they had 'touched' Kuroko, they all stuck their tongues out towards the other teen, "Blegh! You lose!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" pouted the teen.

Then, a woman came along, "Alright kids! Enough playing for today! C'mon, time for your naps!"

The children dejectedly walked towards the woman, "Oh mum... You spoil all the fun..."

The woman smiled at Kuroko and the other teen, "Thank you for looking after them while I was away."

"No problem ma'am!" replied the teen.

The children waved happily, "Bye!"

Kuroko waved to them. When they were no longer in sight, the teen sat next to Kuroko, "Ahhh... I'm beat..."

"You're very good with children."

"Huh? Oh that! You're not so bad yourself! Name's Aomine Daiki!"

Kuroko smiled, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You're the new guy that Akashi brought in, right? So, whatcha doing here?"

Kuroko thought for a while, "Everyone has been telling me to meet Akashicchi or Aka-chin or something..."

Aomine laughed so hard, he was practically crying, "HAHAHAHA! So, you've met all of them huh? Even the green head?"

"Who? Midorima? Yeah.. He was...bold."

Aomine smiled at Kuroko, being very happy that Kuroko was very responsive. Aomine feared that he might have frightened the other to the point that the only thing that repeated in his head was,_ 'Don't scare him don't scare him don't scare him'_. Aomine knew about Kuroko but simply pretended that he didn't know him so much.

Kuroko looked at Aomine, "Umm.. This may seem rude of me, but who are you people? I've never seen such a big clan before..."

"Well of course. We're the Teiko clan! Ever heard of us?"

Kuroko's eyes widened. He wondered why such a powerful clan would do so much for him. He remembered hearing about the Teiko clan. Two years ago, a big news spread throughout the high mountains; news of the Teiko leader passing his duties to his son. Not only that, the new leader had 4 loyal friends and followers that could bend certain elements of the world; they were known as the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko finally understood. If 'Akashicchi' or 'Aka-chin' or 'Akashi' was their leader, then the four people that he had met must've been the four loyal followers who could bend elements. He remembered seeing Murasakibara lifting sand without touching it,_ 'Earth... An Earth bender... This person might also be able to bend something..'_

"Aomine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you...bend..?"

"B-bend..?" The blue head asked confusingly.

"I'm sorry I meant...! Nothing.. Sorry for talking so much."

"Haha! You're a funny guy! Can I call you Tetsu? All your names* have probably been taken..."

Kuroko smiled, "Of course. I don't mind it at all."

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise from the camp site. Aomine stood up frantically, "Sorry Tetsu! I'll be right back!"

Again, Kuroko was left alone. The teen sighed to himself. Somehow, he felt as though the nights of torture he was forced to face felt so distant, like a scattered memory. The people he had met were very nice to him, making him wonder what their leader was like. Kuroko was so deep in his thoughts, he became oblivious to the men sneaking up on him. Next thing Kuroko knew, a cloth was pressed on his mouth and his body was pulled into the forest by strong arms. Instinctively, Kuroko struggled but his resistance was futile. His body had not recovered its strength as of yet. Kuroko was dragged until they were deep into the forest and had reached an old path. The men held Kuroko down and pulled the layer of clothing on his right shoulder.

They nodded to each other when they did not see the Teiko brand mark, "He's an outsider!"

Another man added, "He must've casted a spell on them! That's why they were so nice to him!"

"A sorcerer!" screamed the other.

One of the men flipped Kuroko and held him down by the chest as he trapped Kuroko's body under him, "Who are you?!" he screamed as he threateningly pointed a long sword at Kuroko's neck. However, the men did not notice the fear in the teen's eyes or how badly Kuroko's body convulsed and trembled. Kuroko couldn't hear anything except the laughter of the twins. There was a time of night when he was in exactly the same position with one of the twins sitting on top of him,_ "How bout we play a little game? If you don't scream, I'll promise to stop ok?"_

Reliving the entire scene in his head, Kuroko screamed as how he had screamed that night one of the twins playfully stabbed his upper left chest. The men were shocked beyond reason as they had not even injured him. Suddenly, the ground rumbled before it came off in chunks and concealed the men's body except their head. The ground hardened and was tightly trapping the men; not giving them space to move. A certain purple haired teen was standing at the top of the barren pathway with his hands stretched out as he controlled the chunks of earth, "How dare you hurt Kuro-chin." Murasakibara's eyes were wide and filled with wrath.

The men panicked, "No Murasakibara-sama! We were just-!"

Then, they saw Akashi walking past the purple head and was making his way towards them. The men hurriedly told the red head, "Akashi-sama! This boy has no branding mark! He is an outsider! He has cast a spell on them!"

Akashi ignored the men's words and focused on Kuroko. Kuroko was still in the same position but he was no longer screaming. He was simply staring ahead with nothing but fear in his eyes. Akashi took hold of Kuroko and hugged him tightly, "Tetsuya. You are not where you were anymore. Open your eyes and see for yourself."

Despite his traumatized state, Kuroko slowly registered the words spoken to him. Gradually, Kuroko's horrible visions dissipated and he started seeing clearly again. Kuroko realized how hard he was breathing and the warm body wrapped around him. Unconsciously, he clung onto the person that made him feel safe and had chased his nightmares away. The person caressed the back of Kuroko's head and whispered, "It's alright now."

The person pried Kuroko off of him and made the other look into his eyes. Akashi's golden eye started glowing dimly, "Sleep Tetsuya."

Kuroko's body did not fight Akashi's command but just before his eyes closed and his body went limp, Akashi heard Kuroko saying his name. The red head smiled, somewhat happy that the other knew his name even without a formal introduction. Akashi's expression changed after Kuroko fell asleep in his arms. He glared at his men that had made Kuroko remember those horrible days he had suffered, "Who dared to say he is an outsider?"

The men shivered as they practically felt Akashi's anger. One of them bravely answered, "But.. We checked the right side of his...back.. There was no.. brand mark sir..."

Akashi gently lifted Kuroko's misbranded foot and showed them the mark of their clan. The men could only look at it knowing how big their crime was. Akashi stood up with Kuroko in his arms, "He has been continuously tortured for days and nights, enough to scar each and every one of you for life. We have been trying to make him forget his sufferings and yet you lot have made it worst by actually forcing him to relive it." Akashi's red pupil turned into a single slit, trapping the men in a trance as they stared into it, "How do you wish to be punished?"

The men could only tremble in their earth cocoon, "P-Please forgive us.. Akashi-sama.."

"Oh~? Are we disturbing something?" said a voice from behind Akashi. The red head's eye turned back to normal as he turned to see a group of men wearing light orange and green robes; all waiting on the path road, "What you doing Akashi?" asked the same person that had interrupted him.

Akashi replied, "Nothing yet Kazunari." He then faced the group of people, "Welcome Shutoku."

Behind the Shutoku clan were at least 5 other clans on its way. The news had been sent and the clans that Akashi had called had finally arrived. It was time for the meeting to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooooh~~~ Awesome no? Lol

I couldn't have done it without Lisa... She literally tells me how to make this better and how the story should be like. So technically, she's telling the story too! XD Hope you guys enjoyed that! Stay tuned~~

OH OH AND NEXT WEEKLY JUMP WILL HAVE KNB AS COVER!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of Clans

Good day everyone! How are you today?

I bring to you a new chapter! I recently read a very cute doujin of a cute foursome so I decided to put them in this story! Let's see if you can guess who! Hahahaha! Hope you'll enjoy this update! Happy reading! \^O^/ weeeeeeee!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Clans**

The Shutoku clan had arrived in a short span of time. Akashi was utterly surprised but his face did not show. The red head realized that he still had Kuroko with him. Takao inspected the unconscious teen in Akashi's arms, "Who's he?"

"He's not of your concern." The red head looked back at Murasakibara, "Release these men Atsushi."

The purple head's limbs fell to his side and the earth covering the men crumbled effortlessly. The men hurriedly stood up on their feet and awaited Akashi's order. The red head glared at them, "Before I change my mind, you better get out of my sight."

"Y-Yes Akashi-sama!" And with that, the men retreated back to where they came from.

Murasakibara came up from behind Akashi, "Aka-chin... Is Kuro-chin alright~?"

Akashi turned towards the purple head, "He's fine. Send him back to his tent. Have Shintarou check his condition."

"Roger~" Murasakibara took Kuroko from Akashi's arms and went off on his way.

Takao piqued at hearing the familiar name, "Shin-chan?! Can I go too?!"

Akashi was aware that Takao and Midorima came from the same village and were childhood friends. Plus, they had not met for at least a year, "Why not? Atsushi, see to it that Kazunari meets Shintarou."

"Yahoo!" shouts the teen happily. Takao tailed along behind Murasakibara happily.

Akashi faced the Shutoku clan, "So, shall I lead the way to our base?"

* * *

Takao continuously peeked over to look at the unconscious teen, "So so so, who's he? Why is Sei-chan so secretive about him? Is he special?"

Murasakibara simply replied, "Dunno... Kuro-chin just is."

When they reached the main camp, Takao immediately detected the green head, "Shin-chan!"

"Takao?!" Midorima was genuinely shocked when he saw his childhood friend. The clans should have arrived at least a day later. The green head was hugged by his friend, "Long time no see!"

Their little reunion was cut short however when Midorima saw Kuroko in Murasakibara's arms, "What happened? Did he collapse?"

"No~ Aka-chin put him to sleep..."

Midorima ignored Takao and pushed him aside to attend to Kuroko, "Did he aggravate his wounds?"

"Hmm~ Not sure..."

The green head sighed, "I'll take him back to his tent... Make sure you find Kise and Aomine. We need them to attend the meeting."

"Ok..."

After Murasakibara left, Midorima took Kuroko and made his way to Kuroko's isolated tent on the other side of the lake. He decided to go through the forest instead of using the side walk by the lake. Takao hurriedly tagged along, "So, what's the deal with this kid anyway? Is he some sort of prince or something?"

Hearing Takao say such words, Midorima thought back as to why they had cared for Kuroko so much, "I'm not so sure myself. Anyway, when did you get here?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a few minutes ago! We would have reached here earlier but we got lost in some parts of these mountains... The trees were unfamiliar..."

"How so?"

Takao shrugged, "Dunno! Bigger than I remembered I guess... I mean, trees don't grow that fast!"

"It's been months or years since we've come here. Obviously certain things would differ."

"Yeah I know but still... Woah.. What a lake...I almost forgot what it looked like..." Takao said in awe as they exited the forest and the lake came into view. They walked until they reached Kuroko's tent. Midorima went in and placed Kuroko gently back on his man-made mattress. He took out a small flat box from his lower garment. Inside the box were various little seeds. Midorima took one seed and squeezed it in his hand. When his fingers stretched out, the seed started expanding on his palm before a shoot cracks open the shell. In mere seconds, the previously small seed grew into an adult plant with roots and lush small green leaves. Midorima dug out some of the dirt in the corner of the inside of the tent and planted it.

"What is that one?" Takao asked, completely used to Midorima's extraordinary 'green thumb'.

"A remedial plant. Its fruits can help Kuroko in some way. Make sure he gets some when he wakes up."

"Oh so Kuroko is his name? Wait a second! I'm babysitting him?!"

Midorima checked Kuroko's body, "Better you here than at the meeting. You'd just be a nuisance."

Takao pouted, "Hey... I messed up the meeting one time! You gotta let that go!"

The green head stood up and left the tent. Takao sighed and looked at the unconscious teen. He sat down beside Kuroko and said, "Well... Just me and you now. No one wants me at the meeting anyway... It sucks to screw up big time.. It was just a one-time thing! Seriously... People nowadays don't know how to have fun.."

All of a sudden, Kuroko started groaning painfully, "..ngh...stop...argh...hnn..!"

Takao worriedly looked at Kuroko, "Hey, you alright?" Then he noticed how feverish Kuroko was, "Hold on. I'll get something to cool you down."

He ran outside with a cloth that was conveniently placed beside the unconscious teen. He soaked it in the clear lake's waters and rushed back inside. He squeezed the excess water onto the plant before using it to cool Kuroko's forehead. Like a trigger, Kuroko's frown disappeared. Takao sighed from relief. That was when he noticed Kuroko's face. He suddenly sensed a weird sensation around the blue head. Feeling rather odd, Takao made sure Kuroko was comfortable before he left the tent to sit at the side of the lake.

Takao was rather confused by himself. Kuroko was a complete stranger yet he felt... the sudden urge to simply protect him from any harm.

In midst of his confusion, he heard a person approach him, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Takao turned and saw a teen with black hair wearing a blue and white robe. He stood up and held out his hand, "Oh! I'm Takao Kazunari from the Shutoku clan!"

The person took Takao's hand, "Takao? Wow, it's been awhile! I almost didn't recognize you."

Taking a closer look at the teen, a sense of familiarity sparked inside Takao, "Yu-chan?!"

"Oh god stop calling me that.. We're not kids anymore you know."

"Yeah but-! It's been years! So I assume Kaijou just got here?"

Kasamatsu Yukio, the youngest appointed leader of the Kaijou clan, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well... I think they're here already.. I got lost in the forest. It's thicker than I remember it to be. But I'm sure Moriyama is handling the meeting well in my place. What are you doing here?"

"Well you strayed far.. We're on the other side of the main camp. I'm here babysitting Akashi's princess~" replied the teen as he hinted to the tent behind him.

Takao enjoyed watching the pale face of the other, "He has a woman?!"

"Hahaha! No silly! Besides, it's actually a 'he'. I don't really know what he has to do with Akashi but he seemed important... I mean you should've seen the way Shin-chan reacted when he saw Kuroko unconscious."

"Kuroko? That's his name?"

"Yup! At least that's what I heard from Shin-chan.."

All of a sudden, another teen appeared from the trees. Takao and Kasamatsu both looked at him at the same time.

Feeling as though he had been a disturbance, the newly appeared teen raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

* * *

In mere minutes, more than 8 clans had arrived and the camp was filled with people from differrent clans. Of course, each visiting clan only had less than 20 people seeming that the only reason they were there was to attend the meeting Akashi had arranged. The clans had sent out their representatives to discuss the necessary topics.

A big space in the forest was cleared out for the meeting to be held. Two enormous tents were built and set in just 5 minites by Akashi's men. The inside of the tent was covered with a carpet-like material and had 45 cushions arranged neatly. The meeting venue was all set and it was about time it started. At least 5 people from each clan entered and took their respective seats. Out of all the clans present, 5 stood out most due to their abstract clothings; the Kaijou clan, the Touou clan, the Shutoku clan, the Yosen clan and last but not least, the Seirin clan.

Akashi waited until all his 4 trusted friends were present before he sat down at the back and started the meeting. Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine sat behind Akashi while the present clan representatives sat in two lines facing each other*.

"Welcome friends and comrades, from the highest north to the bottom south. It is a great honor to be able to see all of you again and in perfect health. The reason I called for this meeting is for an update on all that there is to report. Who would like to begin first?"

A man with glasses wearing a red,black and white robe bowed at Akashi, "I believe it's only appropriate that you begin first. All of us won't have much to say, believe me."

Akashi lowered his head back to the Seirin clan leader, Hyuuga Junpei, "Very well. Thank you Junpei. Well then, I'll start first."

The red head reported everything professionally. He spoke of his opinion on the suspicious movements of the Kamata clan and the weapons they were using. The representatives of the clans listened intently. The Kamata clan had been their enemy for a long time. However, they weren't a threat as of yet and that was how balance was kept. But if the Kamata clan were attacking villagers and destroying homes of the innocent, it meant a declaration for battle.

"Less than a week ago, we received an S.O.S letter by one of the villagers that we had branded two years ago. He wrote of how they were held captive at an unknown village by the Kamata clan."

The leader of the Shutoku clan, Otsubo Taisuke, intervened by lifting his hand politely, "Was he or any of the captured villagers harmed in any way?"

Akashi nodded, "That is an excellent question. The man who had sent the letter was not injured and neither were his fellow captured villagers. However, I regret to say that they were the only ones left from their village."

Some of the representative's eyes became as wide as saucers.

The red head continued, "After we sent a rescue team to ambush the location stated in the letter, the Kamata clan was reduced by 67 men. The twin leaders managed to escape along with less than half of their men."

The female representative of the Yosen clan, Araki Masako asked, "What happened to the remaining villagers and the village the Kamata clan were hiding in?"

"The villagers are safe we us. They are currently taking refuge here until we find them an appropriate place to live in. We would be grateful if any of you would lend a helping hand in taking them in."

The representatives spoke among themselves before coming to a decision. In all the hassle, a man from the left side raised his hand. Akashi only had to lift his hand to silence everyone, "Yes, what is it?"

The man from the Kaijou clan, Moriyama Yoshitaka, bowed slightly to Akashi, "We have no objections and would willingly take in the refugees. But I do have a question."

Akashi looked at the man for awhile before noticing that the leader of the Kaijou clan was missing, "Where is Yukio?"

"Kasamatsu is probably lost somewhere in the forest for all we know. He has very poor sense of direction."

The people in the tent gawked at how calm the Kaijou clan was without their leader present.

Akashi hummed in thought for a few seconds, "Yes I do remember him getting lost quite often."

_'How can they be so calm about this?!'_ was everyone's collective thought.

The red head cleared his throat, "So, what is it did you want to ask?"

"Were there any other reason why an S.O.S letter was sent by the man? If defeating half a clan with regular soldiers could be done, escaping from them should be easy enough."

Akashi raised one of his eyebrow, "Looks like someone has been paying attention. That is a good inquiry. I have met the person who sent the letter. The real reason was because he bared witness to something that was beyond his capability. He watched a teen being held captive by the twins and were personally interrogated by them too."

"Interrogated?" asked Izuki Shun from the Seirin clan.

The clans watched as the faces of the Teiko representatives twist into menacing looks especially Akashi, "In such a way that would make anyone wish they would never have been born."

There was something mixed with those words that were spoken by the young leader; the clans all felt it. They decided to not question what the captive had to go through.

The Seiho clan representatives exchanged worrisome looks. Their leader, Iwamura Tsutomu, raised his hand, "May we see the captive?"

Midorima whispered to Akashi quietly, "Kuroko is in no state to see anyone at the moment. But I'm sure he'll be able to once he regains consciousness. Perhaps after this meeting ends."

Akashi turned towards Iwamura, "Very well. But I must postpone it until the end of this meeting."

Iwamura bowed understandingly. Immediately afterwards, Imayoshi Shoichi, head of the Touou clan raised his hand next, "Mind telling us the name of the one who sent the letter?"

"His name is Himuro Tatsuya."

* * *

Takao smiled happily at the newly arrived teen, "The more the merrier! C'mon, join us!"

The teen, Himuro Tatsuya smiled back politely, "I was informed that Kuroko was here. I thought I might see how he's doing."

Takao sat by the lake and gestured the two to join him, "He's fine! Sleeping soundly inside! So, where you from?"

Himuro awkwardly joined Takao and Kasamatsu, "I'm not anyone. I'm not from anywhere important."

Kasamatsu held out his hand, "Kasamatsu Yukio."

Himuro smiled, "Himuro Tatsuya." He returned the handshake.

Takao played with some nearby wild thatch, "Hey do you know Kuroko well?"

Himuro's smile disappeared, "I wouldn't say that... I'm not actually acquainted with him."

"Eh? Then how'd you know him?"

Himuro continued, "Do you know about the Kamata clan?"

Kasamatsu nodded, "What about them?"

"They attacked my village about two weeks back. They wanted our weapons that my elders had molded from iron. There weren't guns since they had different functions and triggers but somehow the Kamata clan found out and they wanted it badly. They planned to destroy our village and claim the guns as their own I guess. I lived on the further end of the village. It was the only part that was not affected by the explosives they had planted."

Takao asked in surprise, "How come?"

"Because someone had defused the bombs in our area. When the twins found out, they captured the remaining villagers, myself included. They also captured the culprit that ruined their plan. We were brought to that person's village where his family was killed in front of him and his entire village was annihilated."

Kasamatsu and Takao's eyes widened. They didn't expect such a story. It nearly overwhelmed them but the worst part was yet to come.

Himuro continued, "I didn't know why but they took the person with them after breaking him mentally with that massacre. They did it all in front of him, forcing him to watch. We were taken to a rural empty village where we were held captive. We were locked inside a long house. I planned an escape route based on the path we used to get to the village. It was full proof. However, on the night we tried to escape, we heard screams coming from one of the village houses. Curiosity got the best of me so I went to see what it was. I was shocked when I saw the same person being toyed with cruelly by the twins."

Kasamatsu and Takao caught the angry tone in Himuro's voice, "They were playing with him using knives and all kinds of other tools. I chose not to escape that night but instead I used the opportunity to send help to anyone nearby. I was nowhere capable of rescuing him myself. Luckily, my letter had reached the Teiko clan. Help came in less than 2 days. I heard that the person tried running away from the help that came until he ran into Akashi. I haven't seen him since. I heard that the Generation of Miracles paid extra attention to him. They even placed him in an isolated area."

Takao stopped Himuro, "Wait... It was Kuroko?!"

Before Himuro could answer, a voice came from behind the three, "Did someone call me?"

The three looked back, shocked at seeing someone coming out from the tent. Kuroko who had just woken up, heard his name being called. So, he got up and went out of his tent only to see three unfamiliar faces. The dazed teen tilted his head as he stared at the three strangers sitting in front of his tent, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter will be the start of an adventure! Yay! Thanks for reading! ^.^

*similar to how Rikuo assembles his yokai clan in the meeting room (Nurarihiyon no Mago)


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

Yo yo yo! It's been awhile~ Haha!

Elia here~~ So, Lisa finally had the time to fix this chapter up! I couldn't have done this without her.. Anyway, happy reading guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awkward**

Akashi ended the meeting after everything was discussed. He allowed the clan representatives to stay for a few days if that was what they wished for. 2 hours had passed as they discussed on related news and updated each other on what was actually going on in the high mountains. There wasn't much to report but it was useful intel nonetheless. The Seiho clan leader was the first to approach Akashi directly. He asked calmly, "May we see the teen that was captured by the Kamata twins?"

Akashi turned towards Midorima who nodded his head as a sign of approval. Akashi smiled at the Seiho clan leader, "Yes, we'll take you to him."

All of the Generation of Miracles came along to escort the Seiho clan to Kuroko. In truth, after what had happened earlier, they were quite worried and wanted to see Kuroko's condition for themselves. Aomine whined at Kise, "I shouldn't have left him alone like that..."

Kise smiled, "It's fine! Murasakicchi and Akashicchi handled them! Midorimacchi checked his condition first too!"

After getting some reassurance from Kise, Aomine calmed down. However, when they reached Kuroko's tent, it was empty. Kise was the first to panic, "EH?! But-! Midorimacchi! Did you bring him here or not?!"

"Yes I did! Takao was with him too!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Kazunari? You left Tetsuya with Kazunari?" he said mockingly.

Midorima retorted, "He's not that useless you know." In his head, Midorima thought, _'But then again...'_

All of a sudden, the group heard laughter echoing in the forest. The loudest one was definitely Takao's.

* * *

(Earlier)

Kuroko stared dumbfounded at the three men outside his tent. Takao was the first to stand up followed by the other two, "My name's Takao Kazunari! Shin-chan left me here to babysit you!"

"..Shin-chan...?"

Kasamatsu cleared things up, "He means Midorima Shintarou. My name is Kasamatsu Yukio by the way."

"Ah.. I see."_ 'Friends of Midorima then..?'_

Kuroko turned to the quiet smiling man on his furthest left, "And... You are?"

"Himuro Tatsuya. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kuroko."

"You knew my name?"

Thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to reveal the fact that they knew him, Takao covered Himuro up, "Ah-! You see, Shin-cha- I mean Midorima, told us to look after you! So, he told us your name beforehand!"

Kuroko kept quiet before nodding, "That makes sense. Still, it'd be rude if I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He said his name with a sweet smile on his face. The three were taken aback by Kuroko's radiant smile but Himuro was most shocked to see it so naturally on Kuroko's face. _'After all that he had been through, he could still put on a smile..'_ thought Himuro to himself.

Feeling the awkwardness level rising, Takao wrapped his arm around Kuroko's neck, "Ne ne! Can I call you Tet-chan~?"

Kuroko sheepishly replied, "I don't see why not..." Then he saw the different attires the three were wearing, "You guys aren't from Teiko?"

Takao replied, "Hmm? Oh yeah! Forgot 'bout that! I'm actually Takao Kazunari from the Shuutoku clan! Yu-chan is from the Kaijou clan! And... Tat-chan where you from?"

Ignoring the somewhat annoying nicknames, Himuro answered, "This is the clothing we wear in our village when we do heavy labour. It doesn't symbolize anything."

Kuroko's body stiffened as he recalled seeing a similar attire in his memories. Then, it came to him. It was the same clothing he saw on the men working on the firework cannons at the village he passed by. He helped diffuse the bombs he found surrounding the village and after that was history. Curiosity conquered his fear as he was about to ask about the village but Himuro stopped him. Himuro's smile disappeared as he kneeled on the ground on one knee and took Kuroko's right hand into his, "Kuroko, it is very inappropriate of me to resurface your memories but I have to thank you for all that you have done. If it were not for you, my village would have nothing left, and my friends and I wouldn't have stayed alive. On behalf of my village, I offer you my greatest gratitude and I shall forever be in your debt."

Kuroko was speechless. Takao was the one who spoke first, "Woah... That's a love confession right there. Well done, Romeo."

Kasamatsu smacked Takao's head, "Leave him alone dumbass."

Kuroko squeezed Himuro's hand, forcing the other to look at him, "But... There's nothing left... is there? Why would you thank me?"

"Because I'm still alive today."

Takao interrupted, "Yup, real smooooth." Again, he received a smack in the head by Kasamatsu, "Shut up goddamnit."

Himuro stood up without letting go of Kuroko's hand, "I will protect you with all of my power Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled again, "Thank you Himuro."

Suddenly, a loud stomach growl was heard. Kasamatsu sighed, "Yeah, that's sweet and all but we need to find some food for Kuroko first."

Takao asked the million dollar question, "So...anyone remembers the way back?"

Kuroko shook his head, Himuro was smiling like an idiot and Kasamatsu wasn't even from the main camp. Takao thought to himself, _'We're so screwed...'_

* * *

Akashi followed the gleeful laughter until he saw the missing group of people. Takao, Kasamatsu, Himuro and Kuroko were in a wide empty forest bed covered with soft grass and surrounded by tall trees. As soon as the red head came to view, the three who saw him excluding Kuroko stiffened and immediately stopped laughing. Takao was hanging upside down from a tree branch, Himuro was sitting on the same tree while Kasamatsu was sitting next to Kuroko on a large tree stump.

Kuroko was facing the other way and was perplexed by his friends' sudden silence, "What's the matter Takao?" asked the blue head seeming that Takao had the most frightened face. Ever so slowly, Takao pointed behind Kuroko. The teen turned and saw the so called Generation of Miracles and a certain red head glaring at them with his arms crossed.

Akashi looked at Takao, "Your job was to solely take care of Tetsuya, not to make his condition worse."

Takao jumped skillfully from the tree to the ground and laughed sheepishly, "Well, he woke up and-"

Without letting Takao finished, Akashi turned his attention towards Kasamatsu, "And I expected better from you Yukio. Not only did you not come to the meeting but you also conspired with Kazunari."

Himuro jumped off the tree, "Akashi, let us explain."

"Tatsuya. Did I give you permission to meet with Tetsuya?" asked the clan leader venomously.

The three kept quiet until finally Kuroko spoke, "Now wait just a darn moment."

All eyes were on Kuroko for his somewhat foul language which was a surprise to them all.

"I think it is very rude of you to simply start blaming our current location on them."

Akashi retorted, "Tetsuya, I didn't give you permission to speak."

"Do I need permission from you? Because as far as I'm concerned, I have my own freedom of speech."

"You're being very intolerable right now."

"Oh really? Because I'm not the one running around pointing fingers."

"Your argument is invalid."

"Your accusations are invalid."

"Do you really intend to raise my temper?"

"Do you really intend to raise my stress level?"

There was a small spark of electricity between the glares exchanged between Kuroko and Akashi.

_'How did this turn into an argument between these two?!'_ was everyone's collective thought.

Kuroko wasn't stupid. He knew that Akashi's intention for making him stay alone was to create a stress-free environment. What he didn't know was that he was arguing with the clan leader himself. Kuroko had never actually met Akashi and the times that he did see the red head was only in the dark of the night the first time they met and that time when Akashi snapped him back to reality. However, slowly, Kuroko started to realize who he was arguing with. Akashi's heterochromia eyes drew him in and ignited his memories. Finally, Kuroko remembered the voice of the person that had saved him more than once. The blue-haired teen's scowl look softened and his feet brought him closer to Akashi.

The red head didn't drop his glare, "Planning another smart retort?"

When Kuroko was close enough, he held his hand out and touched Akashi's cheek as he softly whispered, "Aka...shi..." This action caught everyone off guard especially Akashi. He stared into Kuroko's deep blue eyes as fresh tears formed in them. Kuroko's face scrunched up and he hugged the red head as he cried into the clan leader's chest. The red head sighed and returned Kuroko's tight hold, "You really are intolerable.."

Kuroko had always wanted to say 'thank you' but all that came out were tears and his incoherent cries. The earlier incident was completely forgotten and they all traveled back to the main camp safely. A large banquet was held that night and everyone ate heartily. Kuroko was officially introduced to everyone and was greatly welcomed. Akashi even bluntly announced of Kuroko's misplaced branding mark which embarrassed the blue head greatly. But, it helped to ease some of the restless members of the Teiko clan. Kuroko's tent was moved near to the Generation of Miracles' much to his dismay. The teen quite enjoyed the solitude he was given but being near familiar people was good too.

Akashi wanted to bring Kuroko to meet the Seiho clan but they decided not to meet Kuroko yet saying that Kuroko looked a little bit unstable. After dinner was over, more tents were set up for the clan representatives who were planning to stay overnight while some decided to leave. Akashi and his trusted friends saw the clan representatives off and bid them farewell. It was late at night and the forest was dangerous but for those who have travelled under much more dire situations, it was quite safe to say that they faced no trouble returning to their own clan. The only ones remaining were the representatives from the Shutoku clan, the Touou clan, the Kaijou clan, the Yosen clan, the Seirin clan and the Seiho clan.

Afterwards, Kise and Aomine went around to secure the perimeter of the forest, Murasakibara retreated into the forest to continue making his explosives while Midorima went to check up on his plants behind his tent. Akashi sighed from a rather tiring day. It was exhausting to entertain so many people at once. He figured a nice soak in the lake would ease his tensed muscles. Everyone had gone to sleep and it was the right time for a short dip. Wearing nothing but a small towel, the red head strolled to the banks of the lake. That was when he saw another person already in the clear, cool water. The blue hair gave it away almost immediately. Akashi wasn't quite sure why Kuroko wasn't asleep yet but it was interesting to see the other half naked. Kuroko had submerged his lower half inside the water and was standing still while staring at the water. He had his back facing Akashi so he couldn't sense the presence of the other.

When Akashi entered the water, a splashing noise was heard and Kuroko immediately turned around. His face turned red when he saw a completely naked Akashi waddling towards him. Kuroko tried walking backwards but he accidentally slipped and fell into the water back first, completely submerging himself. Akashi grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He held Kuroko by the waist and let him cough up the water that had entered his nose and lungs, "You are very clumsy."

Kuroko smiled at the truthful statement, completely forgetting about their current position and condition. While Kuroko had yet to attempt to run from him again, Akashi traced a scar at Kuroko's upper chest using his left hand while tracing another scar on Kuroko's lower back using his right hand. Instead of panicking about the fact that were naked in the lake together, Kuroko panicked about the fact that Akashi was gently caressing the two places on his body that was inflicted the most amount of pain. His upper chest that was stabbed all the way through and his lower back that was burned until his skin peeled off. Kuroko saw the worried look in Akashi's eyes, something he did not expect.

Kuroko pushed Akashi away gently, not from the awkwardness but somewhat out of fear, "W-why do you know...about them..?"

Akashi figured it was time that he told Kuroko, "Forgive me for my rudeness Tetsuya."

"That wasn't the answer to my question."

The red head nodded but the lake was no place for discussion, "Why don't we talk back in my tent? I believe it's much warmer there and more appropriate for what I'm about to say to you."

"Didn't you just enter the water?"

"It can wait." The red head held his hand out towards Kuroko, "Shall we?"

As the two traveled back to Akashi's tent, Kuroko took his clothes and walked side by side with the red head. Kuroko was given a large piece of cloth to dry himself. He entered Akashi's tent and sat obediently on a woven mat. The clan leader dried and dressed himself before sitting in front of the blue head. That night, Kuroko listened to Akashi's explanation on his ability to look into the memories of those he chose to and the ability to manipulate people's mind.

"I received this eye from my mother." said the red head as he hovered his fingers in front of his golden eye, "She died the day I lost it. So, my father had me operated on and my eye was replaced with my mother's. I have had this ability ever since."

"You looked into my memories?" asked Kuroko after putting the pieces together, "You know...everything..?"

"It was the only way to calm you without having to sedate or hurt you. I'm truly sorry."

Kuroko shook his head, "I-I don't mind..." The blue head looked down and asked quietly, "Do 'they' know?" Kuroko asked, referring the other members of the Generation of Miracles as 'they'.

Akashi nodded, "Yes, they do." The red head watched Kuroko's face lose its light. What happened to him was probably not something he wanted people to know. The clan leader ruffled Kuroko's hair playfully, "But you can trust them with it."

Kuroko smiled back, "I know... They too have abilities, don't they?"

"Ah, I see you've noticed."

"Only Murasakibara. I accidentally saw him in the forest.. The others have different abilities?"

"I leave it up to them to show you or not but it will be revealed nonetheless without me having to tell you."

The blue head nodded mutely. Akashi got up and peeked outside to check the Moon's position, "It's getting very late, Tetsuya. I think it's best for you to sleep now. You might have slept earlier but your body still hasn't fully recovered yet."

Kuroko stood up on shaky legs after sitting in the same position for too long, "Alright." Just before he left Akashi's tent, Kuroko glared at him with a pout, "Don't ever force my body to sleep again!" After hearing Akashi's explanation, Kuroko figured what Akashi had done to him the night he saved him and that time he was assaulted by some members of the Teiko clan.

Akashi was taken back by the order but he smiled shortly after, finding it very amusing at how adorably childlike Kuroko could be sometimes. Kuroko turned and wanted to make his way back to his tent but Akashi suddenly held his hand and pulled the smaller teen into his embrace. Akashi hugged Kuroko and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Have a good night sleep, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed from the close proximity and the intimate action. The teen retaliated Akashi's affection as he pushed the red head away, "Goodnight." he said bluntly with a red face. Akashi chuckled, _'It's fun to tease him.'_

As Kuroko walked back to his tent, he saw Midorima waiting outside of it, "Midorima?"

The green head turned at hearing his name, "Kuroko. Where were you?"

"Um...walking."

Midorima raised his hand and gently pressed his palm on Kuroko's forehead, "Your fever has reduced. Still, you shouldn't be walking around when it's this cold."

"I'll reflect on my actions. Thank you Midorima."

The green head handed him two round delicious-looking fruits. They were small and could be eaten in one bite. Midorima added, "Eat these before you sleep. It will help you regain strength."

"Ah, thank you." Kuroko accepted the fruit with much excitement. The fruits looked tantalizing and he couldn't wait to eat them. The two bid goodnight and went into their separate tents. The blue head sat on his woven mattress and ate the fruits. It was delicious as he expected them to be; juicy, tender and sweet. Kuroko cleaned up after himself and laid on his bed. Like a switch, his mind became blank, and he drifted off into the land of dreams. For once, his sleep was not disturbed by his traumatizing experience. Instead, he was blessed with peaceful dreams filled with the new faces he had met. That night, Kuroko slept with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Tsugawa sat in the tent with a frown on his face, "He could be the one. The condition of the forest proves it!"

Iwamura sighed, "How can you be so sure?"

Tsugawa fired up, "I was here! Just about two weeks ago! The forest was almost empty and the water was...not as clear as it is now! Kasuga-senpai, tell him!"

Kasuga nodded, "He's right, I was there with him. In truth, it could be just a coincidence. But the fact that that boy has managed to affect Akashi and the others, I am positive that Kuroko Tetusya is definitely the one we're looking for."

Iwamura closed his eyes in defeat, "I understand. Besides, it's been almost 100 years since the last one had disappeared. We'll see him tomorrow and see how it goes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** HAHAHA PLOT TWIST YAY! Elia here by the way~ I hope you guys enjoyed that! And, in respect to Lisa and Namy, I too will go on hiatus for two months. I can't do this story without Lisa and I don't want to post something that is not satisfyingly good as what has already been written. I hope you guys will be patient till the next update! ^.^

**Message from Lisa:** OMG I STAYED UP AND WATCHED THE LIVE STREAMING OF THE NEW EPISODE ALONG WITH ALL THE COMMERCIALS OMG OMG. ONE HOUR AFTER THAT, THE SUBBED VERSION CAME OUT AND I DOWNLOADED IT AND TRANSFERRED IT INTO MY IPAD AND REPLAYED IT OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I CANT WAIT FOR KUROKO'S ANNOYED VOICE WHEN HE SLAPS MURASAKIBARA'S HAND AWAY FROM HIS HEAD, "Yametekudasai." KYYYAAAAAAAA!

(^^" See you guys soon~)


End file.
